1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a projection autostereoscopic display. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a projection autostereoscopic display using a stereo screen to display stereo images.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) displays will become a trend of a next generation of the display industry. The 3D display is the so-called stereoscopic display. A mechanism of displaying a stereo image is achieved based on characteristics of two eyes. When the two eyes respectively observe images having a parallax, the images respectively entering the two eyes are merged by human brain, and an observer perceives a stereo image. In earlier years, observer has to wear a pair of glasses to view 3D images to ensure the two eyes respectively observe images with the parallax from 3D display. Along with quick development of technology, digital televisions or digital displays are widespread, and the 3D displays of a new generation are also developed. Today, the 3D images can be perceived by naked eyes without wearing the glasses. The naked-eye 3D display generates two or more than two viewing-zones in front of a display screen. A parallax exists between an image of one viewing-zone and an image of another viewing-zone. When the two eyes located in different viewing-zones, the two eyes respectively observe two images with a parallax, and an image with a depth effect is generated in the observer's brain.
In a 3D display system, a screen size is an important factor influencing a depth perception effect, and a larger screen may provide a better depth perception effect. Regarding projection displays, a front projection display is widely used in 3D theatres, it may generate images larger than that of a general flat panel display, though the audience have to wear glasses to view a 3D movie. Therefore, front projection autostereoscopic displays are still under continuously developing.